


2024

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, possible illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you feeling today?" John asked</p><p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2024

It was 8.30pm and John was running late. Surgery had gone on for much longer than expected with 4 urgent patients arriving late in the evening.

"Sherlock?" John called out as he climbed the stairs to 221B, "Do you want me to order Chinese for dinner?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

 _Funny_ , John thought. He wasn't expecting Sherlock to be out, and the detective hadn't sent a message to indicate that he might be.

John slowed his ascent of the last couple of stairs and felt his heartbeat start to quicken with nerves.

"Sherlock?" he called again, this time much quieter and with a lot more concern.

As he opened the door to 221B's living room, the only thing he saw was the body of the young Holmes, slumped on the the floor with his head against the coffee table.

**************************************************************

"How are you feeling today?" John asked, grabbing the detective's hand and sitting himself on the hard plastic hospital chair alongside the bed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the inane question that he had been asked numerous times already that day.  
He was pleased to see John though, and he smiled at his friend.

"I'm fine." he replied, laying his free hand over his lover's. "Can I go home yet?"

John gave a placating smile. "As soon as we're sure you're better."


End file.
